This is All for You
by koete1995
Summary: What happens when America doesn't show for a World meeting and England approached him about it? Read and find out. Suck summary. warnings inside. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Coming up with these fanfictions right on the spot, its really hard. Even when you write it before you type it. I'm used to writing Gerita fanfictions, but not today. Today I'm trying a oneshot USUK, yaoi smut, multichapter fanfiction. So, you know, don't kill me if it sucks. You'll find I'm more into Gerita instead of USUK, but I'm getting into it more.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Hetalia, all credit goes to its creator, the God he is, Hidekaz Himaruya. If I did own it (thank God I don't) Hetalia would indeed suck!**

**Warning: Yaoi smut, meaning guy x guy smexiness. Suicide attempt, cut scenes, blood & OOCiness, & language ^.^ Don't like? Don't read!**

**Enjoy my beautiful readers. I 3 U!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Alfred!" The steaming Brit yelled as he stormed into America's game room. The American was sitting in the dark, as usual, playing a horror videogame that Japan had once again given him to play and translate to English. America turned his head to look at England, then turned back to the game.

"Hey." America greeted. "What's up, Iggy?"

"I'll tell you 'what's up' you git." England shouted. "We had a World meeting and you weren't there. Care to tell me why." America paused the game and thought to himself.

"We had a meeting?" America asked confused.

"Yes we had a meeting you bloody wanker! God, you always do this!" England snapped, throwing his hands into the air and smacking them on the sides of his legs when they came down.

"Dude! What do you mean 'always' last time I checked, I haven't missed a single meeting!" America yelled standing up and becoming angry at the Brit. What right does the Brit have that says he can boss him around?

"What I meant was, your always late for everything and you have no regard for Anyone But YOURSELF!" The Brit exploded. He immediately regained his composure. "Alfred, you are so self absorbed." He muttered under his breath, but loud enough for the American to hear him. America looked at the Brit in front of him, not believing what he just heard. In all the years they had been together, known each other, had the Brit ever called him _self absorbed. _America let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He hung his head, closed his eyes and balled his hand into fists. He felt like he was on the brink of tears.

"So that's how you really feel?" America asked through gritted teeth.

"What the bloody Hell are you talking about you sodding git?" England asked.

"That! What you _just_ said." America said still gritting his teeth refraining from blowing up on the Brit he cared so deeply about. "Is that really how you feel? How long have you felt that way?!"

"Why yes, actually, that is how I feel." England replied. "That's how I've always felt." England smacked his hand over his mouth as soon as the words left it. America gasped and his breath stuck in his chest shocked by the Brit.

"Maybe it would have been better if maybe I wasn't born at all if you hate me so much!" America yelled, running out the door to his bedroom where he shut the door and locked it. England rushed after America and knocked on his door.

"Alfred? Alfred I'm so, so sorry. Please come out I didn't mean to say that. Just, please, just let me explain." England said trying to get the young American to come out but to no avail.

"Alfred?" England called. Silence. "America? Please answer me."

"GET OUTTA HERE! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN FUCKING TALK TO YOU!" America screamed. The Brit didn't want his lover to get any more upset but also didn't want him to do something stupid.

"America, America. Listen to me, I want you to get out here this second!" England heard nothing from the other side of the door. "Alfred F. Jones, I want you to get your Fat Fucking Ass out here this instant!" He said pounding on the door. He was way past knocking.

"Okay, okay. I'm fucking coming, dammit." America cursed from the other side. He unlocked the door but didn't bother opening it because as soon as it was unlocked the Brit shot open the door. England looked and America, his eyes were swollen red due to crying. Even his Nantucket was scrunched up in despair. "What the Hell do you want? Huh? I thought you hated my fucking guts." America hissed.

"I never said I hated you. Anyway, I wanted to make sure you weren't going to do anything stupid." England said unfazed by the scowl he was receiving.

"Oh, I see how it is now, you hate my guts _and _you think I'm a fucking retard, _and _on top of _that_ I'm fucking self absorbed!" America yelled out, punching the wall leaving a giant gaping hole through the wall and into the next door bathroom.

"Alfred, calm down, please? You're going to end up hurting yourself, love." England chided.

"Oh, so _now_ I'm your love?! And why the fuck do you care anyway?" America asked screaming at the top of his lungs. "Just get out Iggy!"

"B-But A-Alfred," England started slightly scared. He had never seen America this mad and upset before.

"I SAID, GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!" America screamed, "AND SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR ON YOUR WAY OUT!" England did what he was told to do and ran out of America's room and shut the door and ran into his own room. He flopped himself onto his bed. His heart had just been torn to shreds and he needed the strong, protective arms of Alfred F. Jones, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. So he just cried on his bed until he fell asleep.

America sat on his bed when England had left. 'He's unhappy with me here.' He thought. He pulled out a blade from underneath his pillow. 'I've never had a reason to use this before.' He thought. He pulled up his sleeve and pressed the cool metal against his wrist and pulled. He sat there and watched his wrist as a line of crimson appeared and his life force started dripping from his arm. Then he did the same with his other wrist. "This is all for you England." He mumbled quietly. He walked to his bathroom and washed off his wrists and dressed them and cleaned up the mess on the floor. He left no trace of his deed.

* * *

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed it. Remember, reviews make me smile, flames, I use to bake cookies as prizes for you!**

**Ciao ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is all for you chapter 2**

**AN: I WORTE THIS FANFIC THIS WAY BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD EVER THINK AMERICA WOULD BE THE ONE TO CUT HIMSELF. IT'S SORT OF LIKE ONE OF THOSE "WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT?" STORIES DON'T YOU THINK? PLEASE R&R.**

* * *

The next morning England walked up to America's door. "Alfred?" Silence was his reply. "Alfred, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." England said as he walked into America's room. America wasn't in his room. 'Hmm, that's strange.' England thought. 'Why isn't America in here?'

"Hey, Iggy, I'm down here!" America called out from the kitchen. England walked in and saw America had made breakfast. Complete with eggs, bacon, toast, scones, and tea.

"Alfred, why did you make all this?" England asked bewildered. America scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, dude, I'm sorry for kind of snapping yesterday." America apologized. This caught England completely off guard.

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing." England said.

"Anyway dude. Eat up!" America said changing the subject.

"Is this all for me?!" England asked confused.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?! I'm the hero so naturally it is." America boasted. England smiled and sat down at the table. He tasted the scones first, America smirked knowing he was going to do that.

"By the queen this is splendid!" England said completely surprised.

"I knew you'd like it dude!" America chimed.

"Really America, I'm really sorry about last night. I don't really deserve this wonderful meal." England apologized again looking down to the ground.

"Don't worry about it dude! It's my fault for not coming to the meeting." America said scratching the back of his head. His long sleeve shirt accidentally slid up his arm a bit which showed the red line on his wrist. England took notice.

"What did you do Alfred?!" He asked grabbing America's wrist. America winced at the sudden action and he pulled back causing the wound to reopen. His wrist started bleeding again as it had last night.

"God America! Why would you do this?!" England exclaimed as he drug America to the sink to dress the wound.

"Ow! Iggy! That hurts!" America said yanking his arm away causing the wound to open more.

England, realizing what he did, lets go of America's wrist. "Alfred, why?" He asked.

"Why the fuck do you care?" America hissed clutching his wrist. "Your the one who never wanted me, the one who thinks I'm self absorbed, so why the fuck should I tell you why. It doesn't even matter any more."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter any more? And I care because I love you." England said putting a hand on America's shoulder. He jerked away from England, his wrist still bleeding, his life force slowly dripping to the floor, just like the night before.

"Because," America started. "If you can't forgive me for missing that one meeting, then I don't see the point."

England gasped. "Alfred, you can't be serious!"

"Oh just watch me, Iggy." America said as he picked up one of the knives in the sink and aimed the blade toward his heart. Then he brought the knife down.

"ALFRED!" England yelled.

* * *

**AN* And commence the cliff hanger. Don't hate me please? I love America just as much as the next guy, (which would be England) but I'm not going to kill him. "Or am I?" *smiles mischievously. Oops forgot the disclaimer so here it is***

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, all credit goes to Hidekaz Himaruya, the God he is.***

**Please guys R&R, tell me what you think. And btw sorry the chapters so short, I was typing it on my iPod and was making it up as I was going along and my thumbs weren't working very well. Anyway, see ya through the screen.**

**I would also like to thank: Lady Prussia of Awesomeness for being the ONLY reader to review chapter 1.**

**Ciao ;P**


End file.
